Tessellation is a technique used in computer graphics to divide up a set of surfaces representing objects in a scene into a number of smaller and simpler pieces, (referred to as primitives), typically triangles, which are more amenable to rendering. The resulting tessellated surface is generally an approximation to the original surface, but the accuracy of this approximation can be improved by increasing the number of generated primitives, which in turn usually results in the primitives being smaller. The amount of tessellation/sub-division is usually determined by a level of detail (LOD). An increased number of primitives is therefore typically used where a higher level of detail is required, e.g. because an object is closer to the viewer and/or the object has a more intricate shape. However, use of larger numbers of triangles increases the processing effort required to render the scene.
The sub-division into triangle primitives is typically performed on patches which are square or triangular in shape (i.e. a quad or a triangle) and which may be curved to fit to the surface of the object they represent (and hence may be referred to as ‘surface patches’) and/or have displacement mapping applied. The sub-division, however, is not performed on curved patches but is instead performed in the domain of the patch (e.g. as if the patch is planar rather than being defined by polynomial equation) which may be defined in terms of (u,v) parameters and referred to as ‘parametric space’. This means that the tessellation process is independent of any curvature present in the final surface.
Tessellation may be performed ahead of time (e.g. to compute a number of different views of a scene at different levels of detail and/or from different viewpoints) or may be performed on the fly (e.g. to provide continuous or view-dependent levels of detail). With some existing tessellation methods, a user can experience undesirable visual effects where, although the requested level of detail is changed smoothly, the resulting tessellation changes in a discontinuous fashion and this may be referred to as ‘popping’.
The embodiments described below are provided by way of example only and are not limiting of implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known methods and apparatus for performing tessellation.